Tu luz en la oscuridad
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: No le importaba que volviera a caer preso de la oscuridad solo sabía que mientras ella estuviera allí jamás se permitiría el perderle y jamás dejaría que ese futuro llegará a darse nunca. El fic lleva un guiño a otro gran anime el cual aparece en la pelea y finalizó hace poco (el manga). Veamos quien es capaz de averiguar a que anime pertenece y quien lo dice


Muy buenas a todos gente! Aquí sigo dándole a las teclas para seguir publicando.

Tengo un par de fics pendientes y otros en pausa para publicar pero Internet parece q le apetece trolearme un poco pq la señal me baila y viene y va cuando quiere... Por eso ahora q tengo tiempo y parece q no hay cambios vengo a traer este fic corto de Fairy Tail q tenía pensado publicar hace tiempo.

Al contrario que en los demás q e publicado de este género este no tendrá canción y tratará de sabertooth.

Tengo otro fic de lo mismo en el tintero muy parecido al de "nueva generación " que subí hace poco. Y este SÍ que tendrá al nalu tranquilos el pq puse al nali en el otro ya lo explique además también tendrá stingli q no me agrada mucho la pareja pero tampoco quiero dejar sola a Lissana ya q es de mis favoritas. Eso sí ese fic lo tardaré en subir ya q tengo q ponerlo "bonito" y ordenarlo ya que de momento solo es un montón de ideas sin sentido...

 _ **Tu luz en la oscuridad**_

-" Maldita sea sting por qué narices la has dejado ir sola?-" decía rogue gritando mientras corría sin parar

-"No está sola lector y frosh están con ella -"replicaba el rubio tratando de alcanzarle

-"Ah vale entonces ya me quedo más tranquilo -" dijo acelerando

"-quieres parar un poco y tranquilizarte -"gritaba el dragon slayer de luz cada vez más alejado y empezando a jadear -"pq tienes q ponerte siempre en lo peor? -"

-"Pq como maestro de gremio q eres es lo q deberías hacer tu -"gritaba el azabache sin dejar de correr

-"Tranquilo rogue sting no tiene la culpa aunque si es verdad q se podían haber echo los equipos más equilibrados -"decía rufus apareciendo por un lado junto con orga.

-"Diablos espero q de verdad no la haya ocurrido nada... -"

Esa mañana habían recibido un encargo de capturar a dos magos bastante poderosos q llevaban tiempo dando problemas pero ningún gremio había sido capaz de detenerlos y dado a Fairy Tail estaba ocupado con otros encargos les había tocado a ellos...

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se les vio por primera vez se detuvieron y prepararon la estrategia: si alguno de ellos avistaba al enemigo debía avisar a los demás pero no debía entrar en combate solo o por lo menos hacerlo en equipos... Fue cuando a sting se le ocurrió la "brillante"idea de ir ellos dos por donde había más posibilidades de encontrarlos y el terreno era más accidentado rufus y orga volverían por donde habían venido por si encontraban algún escondrijo q les hubiera pasado desapercibido y yukino iría con los dos exceeds a preguntar por las aldeas cercanas... Tiempo después nadie había encontrado nada y estaban a punto de renunciar e irse cuando escucharon un grito de la dirección en la q había ido yukino... Acto seguido los dos dragon slayer dieron la vuelta y corrieron en esa dirección...

Cuando llegaron a la aldea más cercana se encontraron con esta totalmente arrasada y ni rastro de ningúno de los tres...

Hasta q en la salida de la aldea vieron a un par de personas q parece q les estaban esperando...

-"Vaya por fin apareceis me estaba cansando de esperar -"dijo uno de ellos con el pelo largo y negro como la noche... -"Creo q esto es vuestro no? -" dijo tirando el cuerpo de yukino a sus pies

-"YUKINO! -"gritaron todos llendo a por ella. Tenía la ropa echa jirones y todo el cuerpo y la cara llena de heridas aunque afortunadamente ninguna parecía ser muy grave y todas parecían superficiales

-"ch...chicos... -"gimio yukino casi en un susurro -" lo...lo siento no he podido hacer nada -"

-"sting - kun perdona no pudimos hacer nada nos pillaron por sorpresa -"dijo lector igual de magullado q ella

-"Espero q vosotros dos seáis mejores contrincantes dragones gemelos "-dijo el otro con el pelo largo también pero con el pelo blanco y reluciente como la nieve.-"sino sería una decepción saber q el segundo gremio mas poderoso de todo Fiore es así de patético

-"Malditos... -"dijo sting apretando los puños -"no os vais a salir con la vuestra -"

"-Me gustaría saber pq teníais tanto interés en nosotros -"dijo rufus calandose el sombrero -" a los demás grupos les derrotasteis sin más y os marchasteis... Pero a nosotros nos habéis atraído hasta aquí... Por q?

-"Buena pregunta -"dijo el de blanco -"y con mucho gusto os la responderemos -"

-"Queríamos saber si los famosos dragon slayer gemelos eran tan poderosos como dicen si se enfrentaran a otra pareja igual o superior a ellos... Como nosotros -" explicó el otro

-"Si q os lo tenéis que tener creído para retarnos de esa manera -"se jactó sting -"De verdad creéis que podéis vencer a dos dragon slayer tan compenetrados como nosotros -" se río

-"Siempre hay alguien mejor sting -san -"sonrió malévolamente -" el derecho de presumir de tu poder solo está reservado a los las fuertes...

-"Quizás os interese saber q nosotros no somos dragon slayer como todos dicen y seguramente vosotros también... Nosotros somos los god slayer de la luz y la oscuridad un poder superior al vuestro -"dijo sorprendiendo a todos -"

Así q god slayer eh? -"dijo sting sonriendo -" Bien me estoy animando cuando volvamos podremos decir a derrotamos a un par de god slayers engreídos -"dijo juntando los puños preparándose -" venga rogue vamos a enseñarles lo q es un trabajo en equipo... Oye rogue eh despierta!

El dragon slayer de las sombras no se había vuelto a mover desde q dos habían tirado el cuerpo de yukino y se habían agachado a ayudarla, ahora estaba con los exceeds junto a orga por si les volvían a atacar...

-"Yukino... Quien te ha hecho eso?... -"dijo con la voz ronca aún agachado

-"eh?-"dijo esta confundida por la pregunta

-"QUIEN A SIDO? -"volvió a preguntar -"QUIÉN DE LOS DOS TE HA HECHO TODO ESO?-"dijo con una voz que denotaba bastante enfado

-"E sido yo -"dijo el de negro -"Pero deberíais sentiros orgullosos no todos los días encuentras a alguien tan fiel a su gremio -" dijo cruzándose de brazos -" al principio nuestro plan Iba a ser usar a esta maga estelar para q vinierais sin sospechar... Pero ella se negó en redondo y presentó batalla, decía q no pensaba traicionar a sus compañeros después de volverla a aceptar en el gremio... Fue un discurso muy emotivo casi lloro y todo -"decía riéndose burlándose -"así q tuve q "ayudarla"a colaborar... Era maravilloso ver como se retorcia de dolor y gritaba mientras seguía diciendo q no iba a hacer nada q perjudicara a sus compañeros de gremio -"

-"Yukino... -" dijo sting mirándola

-"No...no podía hacerlo -"decía la peliblanca -"no quería meteros en más problemas -"

No seas tonta -"decía sting -"somos una familia nos ayudamos los unos a los otros no tienes pq sufrir tu todo lo de los demás -" dijo tocándola el hombro -"además todos te queremos y te apoyamos y queremos q te sientas como una más del gremio -"dijo sonriendo

-"frosh también quiere a yukino -"dijo el exceed rana volando hacia ella y abrazándola

-"sting -sama, chicos... gracias -"dijo sonriendo casi llorando de felicidad

-"una escena muy enternecedora... -"dijo el otro volviendo a tener la atención -"Pero tanto amor me produce náuseas -"

-"así que te gusta ver sufrir a la gente -"dijo rogue levantándose... -"Pues espero que estés preparado -"dijo mirándole con unos ojos rojos que parecían de sangre mientras que la oscuridad emanaba de su interior y flotaba a su alrededor

-"rogue?te pasa algo -"dijo sting viendo raro a su compañero

-"Eso me ha gustado -"dijo el god slayer oscuro -"veamos qué puedes hacer tú contra la verdadera oscuridad -"río mientras empezaba a salir magia oscura de sus manos -"Te destrozare con las mismas manos que lo hice con tu amiga -"dijo riéndose sin ver el ataque le venía

-"ghhaaa -"grito mientras salía disparado

-"y esto es solo el principio -"decía rogue mientras se volvía a abalanzar sobre él

Rogue parecía un animal salvaje luchando no dejaba un segundo de respiro a su contrincante y las pocas veces q pudo atacar el otro las esquivo o absorbió... Todos estaban intimidados por la forma en que estaba peleando pues nadie había le había visto pelear de esa manera... Incluso frosh estaba algo asustado -"rogue... que te ha pasado? -"decía ocultándose entre la ropa de yukino

Cuando la pelea terminó rogue estaba pisando a su contrincante... Pero entonces hizo algo q nadie esperaba ya q creían q la lucha había terminado:le cogió de los brazos y se los empezó a echar para atrás... Estando tumbado boca abajo si seguía tirando se los terminaría sacando..

-"Pareces sentirte muy orgulloso de estos brazos... -"dijo sonriendo -"debes de tenerlos mucho aprecio...sería una pena q los perdieras -"dijo estirando cada vez más

-"Oye q estas haciendo... Q te crees q haces... GAAAAAAAAA!-"gritó cuando se oyó crujir los huesos

-"Rogue ya basta te estás pasando de la raya -"dijo sting viendo a esto se les iba de las manos

-"Q pasa, no te diviertes? -"decía rogue -"eres de esos q disfruta viendo el dolor de los demás pero no quiere sufrirlo el -"dijo dándole una patada lanzándolo por los aires...

-"Espero q tu sepas hacerlo mejor q tu amigo -"dijo girándose hacia el otro

-"Rogue ya basta q te crees q estas haciendo -"decía sting

Pero rogue no hacía caso y seguía avanzando... -"hasta q se oyó un grito:

-"DETENTE! -" oyó oír gritar rogue al tiempo que notaba a alguien agarrarle la espalda -"por favor... basta ya... rogue -sama detente... por favor -"decía yukino llorando mientras le abrazaba por detrás

Yu...ki... no...-"decía recuperando la cordura al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo

Rogue!... -" lloraba frosh corriendo a abrazarle

-"No creáis que somos así...-"dijo sting mirando al otro god slayer q estaba sentado entre sorprendido y asustado -"Pero si volvéis a hacer daño a alguno de nuestros compañeros os volveremos a derrotar -"dijo dándose la vuelta. Lo único q hizo el de blanco fue correr a por su compañero q seguía en el suelo gritando de dolor y salir corriendo de allí.

[...]

Cuando llegaron al gremio rogue se fue a su habitación y se encerró allí...

La explicación que todos vieron fue que las sombras se habían vuelto a apoderar de él igual que en los grandes juegos mágicos y por eso se sentía así de frustrado.

{...}

Por la noche cuando yukino se iba a su cuarto se encontró con frosh parado en medio del pasillo.

-"Frosh q haces ahí parado? -"dijo

-"No se abre -"decía señalando la puerta del cuarto de rogue... -"lleva toda la tarde sin salir y frosh está preocupado -"decía empezando a llorar

Yukino lo cogió y lo estrechó contra sí misma -"no te preocupes -"dijo acariciandole la cabeza. A decir verdad ella también estaba muy preocupada por rogue... Jamás le había visto tan agresivo y se asustó mucho cuando vio lo q llego a hacer estando fuera de sí. Ni siquiera pensó que podía o no podía hacer simplemente se lanzó a por el rogándole q por favor se detuviera... Y desde ahí no había vuelto a hablar con nadie.

-"Rogue -sama puedo entrar? -"dijo tocando la puerta con frosh aún en brazos. No hubo respuesta del otro lado...

Empujó la puerta (q para su sorpresa no tenía el cerrojo echado) y entró en la habitación que estaba toda oscura y fría... En el fondo sentado en la cama sin moverse y con la misma ropa estaba sentado

-"Rogue estás bien? -"preguntó acercándose a él

-"dejame solo por favor... -"le dijo con la voz apagada

-" Rogue por favor deja ya de echarte la culpa -"decía frosh saltando a el y abrazandole -"no ha sido culpa tuya -"

-"Claro q si -"dijo él -"Me e vuelto a dejar dominar por la oscuridad y os he hecho llorar a los dos...-"decía apretando los puños de impotencia -"y me seguirá pasando hasta a ocurra lo q paso en los grandes juegos mágicos y cause el mismo desastre...

-"Eso no ocurrirá...-"dijo yukino con la voz firme -" porque yo jamás permitiré que pase -"dijo agachándose para mirar a rogue a los ojos (unos ojos q le encantaban por cierto)

Rogue levantó la cabeza asombrado por la respuesta de la maga estelar

-"No importa las veces que caigas en la oscuridad -"seguía diciendo yukino -"-yo siempre estaré ahí para rescatarte y guiarte de nuevo a la luz, no importa las veces q creas q ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar contra la oscuridad yo te prestare la mía... -"decía mientras le cogía la cara con las manos mirándole a los ojos (inconscientemente claro) -"por q yo seré tu luz en la oscuridad rogue... -"

-" Y frosh también te ayudará -"dijo el exceed rana dejando de llorar y sonriendo mirándole de cuerpo para arriba

Yu...yukino -"dijo rogue poniéndose un poco rojo -"no crees q estas muy cerca... -"decía viendo lo cerca que estaban sus rostros pudiendo sentir el aliento del otro...

-" Eh...ahhhh! -" gritó la maga cuando vio lo que casi hacía y echándose para atrás a la velocidad del rayo golpeándose la cabeza con la pared -"auch -" gimió sobándose la zona en la que se había dado.

-"Rogue río y se levantó de la cama, esa si era la yukino que conocía tímida y educada si pero pero aún así era yukino era SU yukino.

-" Yukino -"dijo acercándose

-"R...rogue - sama e...esto yo... siento haber echo eso yo...-"balbuceaba roja como un tomate viendo q esta vez era él el q se acercaba

-"Yukino... -"volvió a decir rogue apoyando su cabeza en la de ella -"gracias por todo -"dijo sonriendo

Los dos se quedaron un rato así sonriendose el uno al otro perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta q yukino rompió el silencio: -"b...bueno yo...me tengo q ir -" dijo levantándose mientras rogue la ayudaba

Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta vio q esta no tenía el picaporte y sin él la puerta se atrancaba y era imposible salir a no ser q alguien ayudará desde fuera... Pero a esas horas no habría nadie despierto por lo q solo le quedaba una opción posible para pasar la noche... Y aunque para yukino era como un sueño sentía como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-"Por q no te quedas a dormir aquí yukino? -"dijo frosh diciendo lo q los dos querían decir pero ninguno se atrevía

-" No... No querría molestar -"decía mirando abajo

-"No es ninguna molestia -"dijo rogue -"no se q habre hecho con el picaporte... -"decía buscándolo por todas partes sin éxito

Así de la forma más inesperada posible los dos terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama cada uno para su lado...

-"Mmmm...¿?-"rogue sintió un peso en el pecho y cuando se echó la mano a ver q era tocó una cabellera plateada que NO debería estar allí...al menos se suponía...-"Yukino... -"susurro pero cuando le tocó la piel vio el por q:estaba helada. Solo tenía un camisón que era con el que había venido así que la abrazó contra sí para darla calor y q dejara de temblar.

Antes de irse a dormir con ellos frosh abrió la ventana con cuidado y tiró una manilla que llevaba escondida en el traje

-" Juju Juju-" se río con las manos en la boca para no hacer ruido.

[...}

Cuando por la mañana sting fue a ver como estaba rogue se encontró con la puerta atascada... Otra vez rogue había perdido el picaporte... Q novedad...

Empujó la puerta para abrirla y se llevó una buena sorpresa al encontrar a una personas más de las q creía q iba a ver...

Pudo haber hecho algo... Pero simplemente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue a desayunar con una sonrisa en la cara

Ya era hora de q ese par se dijera lo q sentía...

Y colorin colorado este fic se ha acabado :-D Vaya creo q e batido mi récord jajaja escribir y publicar 6 fics en menos de 2 semanas... Pero bueno es lo q pasa cuando tienes q escribir pero no tienes tiempo...

Seguramente publicaré algún otro fic de este estilo antes de ponerme con otro de los "largos"como los llamo yo

No leemos más tarde :-) :-D


End file.
